Blue Mist Flowers
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Popuri loves the springtime and flowers. So what happens when Jack grows a special flower just for her? Read and find out! This one shot is based on events in the HM 64 version.


_This story is based on events from Harvest Moon 64_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. _

_**Blue Mist Flowers**_

Warm spring days have finally replaced the cold gray days of winter in Flowerbud Village.

Popuri loved the spring more than any other season. Finally she could care for her favorite thing, Flowers!

The blooming flowers and the wondrous aromas that spring brings make the pretty pink haired girl so happy and this morning was no exception.

Popuri walked over to the window of her room and opened it as far as it would go, allowing the fragrances of spring to fill her room. After taking several deep breaths she gets dressed and heads down to the flower shop to help her mom.

"Good morning sweetie!" Lillia says as her pink haired daughter walks into the shop. "It's such a nice day today, don't you think?" She adds with a soft sigh.

"Good morning Mom!" Popuri chirps back happily. "Yep, spring is my favorite season. I love the smell of the blooming flowers so much."

Lillia smiles at her daughter's exuberance. "Did you see what arrived yesterday?" She asks curiously.

A questioning look forms on Popuri's face. "No, what came in?" She asks in a questioning tone.

Lillia walks over to a shelf near the back of the shop; she returns a moment later with several small light blue bags. A wide grin appears on Popuri's face, recognizing the bags as soon as she sees them.

"Oh, the Blue Mist seeds have come in!" She giggles merrily, taking several of the small bags from her mother's hands and holding them lovingly. "These are some of my most favorite flowers."

Popuri is about to comment further when the sound of the bell above the shops door rings, announcing the arrival of a customer.

Lillia is the first to greet the customer. "Welcome to the flower shop Jack, how can I help you?" She asks curiously.

The brown haired farmer smiles and returns the greeting before giving Lillia a list of the seeds he needs.

Lillia smiles as she examines the list. "I'll get these right away, please wait right here." Lillia says as she steps away from the farmer to gather the seeds.

Popuri looks at the Blue Mist seed packs in her hand and smiles. "Hi Jack, how are you today?" The pink haired girl asks curiously.

"I'm doing fine today, how about you?" Jack answers happily.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Popuri replies. "Hey Jack, since you've already been here for one year and I know that you're good with plants, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Um, I guess so." Jack begins. "It depends on what you need."

"Heehee, it's nothing hard." The pink haired girl giggled. "See these seeds here; they're Blue Mist flower seeds." She explains. "I'd like you to grow some for me."

"Sure, but why can't you just grow them yourself?" Jack asks curiously.

"The flowers are sorta hard to grow, and I really don't have the time to do it right." She says softly. "That's why I need you to do it for me."

Jack takes the seed packet tentatively. "How much are they?" He queries curiously.

'They're only 300G." Popuri replies. Jack looks at her curiously and considers the cost of the flowers seeds for a moment

"OK, I'll that some." Jack says as he takes the seeds and places them on the counter next to the seeds Lilia has placed there and takes out his wallet to pay. After paying he begins to put the seeds into his backpack. Popuri takes the Blue Mist seeds and looks at Jack.

"Come on let's plant these now." She says in a hopeful tone.

"Alright, but I have to make a spot in one of my fields for them." Jack replies.

"No silly, we gotta plant these next to the Goddess pond." Popuri says as she heads towards the door. "Mom, I'm gonna go help Jack plant these seeds, I'll be back in a little bit."

Lillia smiles and waves as she watches the Jack and her daughter walk out if the shop.

It takes only a short time for them to reach the Goddess pond and after a bit of searching Popuri decides on a spot just behind the shimmering pool.

"Use your hoe and dig in this spot." Popuri says, pointing to the exact spot in the dirt.

Jack does so and after making sure the hole is just right Popuri opens the seed packet and empties it into the hole. Jack is surprised to see only 3 seeds fall from the packet.

"OK, now gently cover them with the soil and then water the spot." The pink haired girl instructs carefully.

Jack completes the task and looks at Popuri happily. "How long does it take for the flowers to grow?" He asks curiously.

"It will sprout in one week and the flower will bloom after the second week." Popuri explains. "It's very important that you remember to water it everyday. If you forget even once the plant will die. Once the flower blooms please show it to me."

Jack nods his head in acknowledgment and Popuri smiles back at him.

After making sure that everything was correct, Popuri and Jack head back towards the flower shop.

"Hey Popuri, just why did we have to plant the seeds by the Goddess pond anyway?" Jack asks curiously.

"It's because the soil is so good there." She replies. "At least that's what my dad told me."

Once back at the flower shop Jack says good-by to the pretty pink haired girl and heads back to his farm.

For the next two weeks Jack waters the flower without fail. His hard work is finally rewarded on the last day of the second week when he arrives to find that a dazzling flower has bloomed. It has large deep blue leaves that almost seem to shimmer in the sunlight. The center of the flower is a brilliant yellow color. Happy at successfully getting the flower to bloom he heads over to the flower shop to get Popuri.

Jack walks into the flower shop and is greeted by Lillia who was sitting behind the counter reading a book.

"Is Popuri here?" He asks curiously, looking around for the pink haired girl.

"She's out watering the garden." Lillia informs him.

The farmer thanks her and heads out towards the garden behind the flower shop.

Popuri sees him and after putting down her watering can walks over and greets him.

"Hi Jack, what brings you here today?" She asks curiously.

"The Blue Mist flower has finally bloomed!" He says happily. "Come on, you said you wanted to see it once it bloomed, right?"

Jack's mention of the flower grabs Popuri's full attention. "Has it really finally bloomed?" She asks hopefully.

"Yep, come on, I'll show it to you." Jack replies, reaching for Popuri's hand.

Together they head over to the Goddess pond. Once there they are surprised to find an older looking man there as well. He notices them approaching and walks over.

"Are you the ones who planted this flower here?" He queues intently.

"Yes we are." Jack answers plainly. "Whom may I ask are you?"

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself first." The man replies, sounding slightly embarrassed. "My name is Dr. Smith and I'm an entomologist."

Both Jack and Popuri look at Dr. Smith with slightly confused looks on their faces.

"In other words I'm a scientist who studies insects." He adds, hoping to clear up the apparent confusion.

"So why are you so interested in our flower then?" Jack asks curiously.

"That's simple; see that colorful butterfly currently perched on it." He says, pointing to a large butterfly near the top of the flower. "It's a rare endangered species."

"Wow, that's so neat." Popuri says happily. "It's so pretty too." She adds, admiring the dazzling colors of the insect's wings.

Dr. Smith takes a camera out of his backpack and looks over at Jack and Popuri. "How about I capture this on film?" He says as he adjusts the lens of the camera carefully.

"That would be super cool!" Popuri giggles happily. "Come on Jack, let's try and get as close as possible to the flower without scaring the butterfly away."

Dr. Smith watches as the two move quietly over and stand next to the flower. He brings up the camera and snaps the picture.

Afterwards Jack and Popuri move away from the flower. They spend the next hour simply watching the butterfly, captivated by its majestic beauty. Finally the butterfly flutters away and Dr. Smith leaves. Jack walks with Popuri back to the flower shop.

"I can't wait to tell my mom about it." Popuri says merrily. "The butterfly was so pretty too."

They arrive at the flower shop and Jack says good-by to Popuri. He then returns to his farm to finish up with his chores.

The following morning as Jack headed out to his barn he notices a large envelope in his mailbox. Curious, he walks over and takes the large brown envelop out of the mailbox. Opening it he finds a note and a copy of the picture of him and Popuri next to the Blue Mist flower and the colorful butterfly.

He reads the note and finds it is a thank you from Dr. Smith for having planted and grown the blue mist that allowed him to be able to observe the rare butterfly.

Jack heads back to his house and pulls out his photo album. He adds the picture to the book and makes a note to show it to Popuri after he finishes his chores.

He heads back outside, smiling as he goes. Another wonderful memory of his time in Flowerbud Village preserved in a photograph.

_OK, what did you think of this? Did you like it or did you hate it? Please take a moment and write me a review. Thanks a ton! _


End file.
